Heart of a Dragon
by HogwartsDreamer113
Summary: Draco's parents want him to marry, so the send him to the Greengrass's for the summer, hoping he'll fall in love with their daughter, Daphne. But what happens when he falls for Daphne's younger sister, Astoria, instead? Because of course, the heart of a dragon can never be tamed. Draco/Astoria.
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

**Disclaimer: Since there are no new series about either the marauders or the next generation, I am obviously not J.K. Rowling. If I would, there would be. :)**

**Author's note: Hello! Thanks for checking out this story. Since there are not enough Draco/Astoria stories and way too many Dramione stories out there, I decided to write this. I hope you enjoy this multi-chapter fic. :)**

**Also, this story will switch between Draco and Astoria's pov (point of view). I promise I will be very clear as to who's narrating. **

**Oh yeah, and I LOVE every single review that comes into my inbox, so don't hesitate to review. And now, on with the first chapter of:**

**Heart of a Dragon**

**Chapter 1: How it all began.**

_**(Draco's pov)**_

Thunder rumbled, lightning flashed, and rain pounded against my large bedroom window as I sat at my desk, waiting for the storm to pass. Waiting. That seems like all I've been doing lately. Waiting to do something with my life besides just sitting in Malfoy Manor, doing absolutely nothing. Three years had passed since the end of the second war, and I was a twenty-one-year-old man who had no job and still lived with his parents. Was that ever attractive. Even if I needed, or even _wanted_ a job, I doubt I could get one. After werewolves and death eaters, children of former death eaters were one of the most undesirable groups anyone could possibly hire. Unfortunately, I fell into this category.

After the war ended, my parents somehow managed to escape being sent to Azkaban, but that didn't mean our life now was a bed of roses. Everywhere we went, people stared us down, as if we had murdered a crowd of innocent people. Well, we technically had, since my parents were death eaters had served the Dark Lord for a number of years, and he was probably the vilest dark wizard to ever walk the earth. Anyway, because of this, my parents and I rarely left our manor. So, my life pretty much sucked.

Glancing at the alarm clock sitting on my dresser, I saw that it was six o'clock in the evening. The house elves should have had dinner ready by then. Sure enough, when I arrived in the dining room, Mother and Father were already seated, and two of our house elves were setting the table.

"Sit, Draco." My father said as I came into the room. "We have a lot to discuss this evening."

I sat down at my place at the table and my mother began to speak. "So, Draco, what have you done today?"

I merely shrugged. "What is there to do?"

"You see, Narcissa, this is exactly my point." My father replied. "The boy does _nothing._"

"But Lucius, is this really necessary?" Mother asked.

"He's a pureblood, Narcissa. There aren't too many of us left, and it's about time he found a wife."

At this point, I neared choked on my firewhiskey. "What?"

Mother sighed. "You father sent a letter to Stephan and Rosaline Greengrass, asking if you could stay for the summer."

"And… why would you do that?"

"You're twenty-one years of age, Draco. I was already engaged to your mother at this point. Therefore, you are to stay at the Greengrass's and charm their daughter, Daphne, into falling in love with you."

"Why hasn't anyone asked if I were okay with this?" I snapped. "Did you ever think of that?"

"Draco, you are going to marry Daphne Greengrass, whether you like it or not!" Father yelled. When he yells like that, there is no changing his mind.

I didn't know it then, but this was the start of the summer that changed my life forever.

**Author's note: Yes, I know it's short, but future chapters will be longer, I promise. Please review, I'd really appreciate it. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2: First Sight

**Happy June! Summer's almost here! And now, on with chapter 2. :)**

**Chapter 2: First Sight**

_(Astoria's pov)_

I'm an outsider in my family. Why? Because my older sister, Daphne, has always been my parents' favorite. Oh, I'm not exaggerating. Blonde-haired, blue-eyed Daphne couldn't be more perfect in my parents' eyes. She's a Slytherin, and believes pure-bloods like us are superior to everyone else, just like my parents. Me? I have thick, dark brown hair and green eyes, was sorted into Ravenclaw, and think blood purity is a bunch of nonsense. My parents rarely let me leave the house because I apparently "bring shame to the Greengrass family". Whatever.

Only three days had passed since I returned from my seventh year at Hogwarts, and I already wished I was still at school. It is difficult for me to endure my parents' daily comments about how much I disappoint them and that I should be more like Daphne. It was worse in the year following the war, the year that followed my fifth year. The school was so destroyed from the final battle, that it was forced to be closed for 1998 -1999 school year, and the students were held back for a year. During that time, my parents tortured me with their words.

"Astoria!" my mother called harshly, making me jump. "Where _are _you?"

"Coming, Mother!" I called back, and let out a deep sigh. Apparently, I had been too lost in my thoughts to hear my mother calling. Quickly, I went downstairs, and into the dining room, where Mother, Father, and twenty-one-year-old Daphne were waiting.

"What took so long?" Mother snapped.

"I'm sorry, I –"

"- No excuses!" My mother interrupted me. "Now, sit down, girl, before you waste anymore of my time."

Trying hard not to roll my eyes at my mother dearest, I took a seat at the table. "Now, this afternoon, we will be accepting a guest. Draco Malfoy will be coming to stay for the summer. I assume you know him, Daphne?"

"Of course, Mother. He dated Pansy for a while." Daphne replied. I sighed, but luckily no one noticed. Of course she knew who Draco Malfoy was. _Everyone _knew who _he_ was. Draco was a Slytherin in Daphne's year, or two years above me. All that I really knew about him was that he was popular with the Slytherins, but not with anyone from the other houses. Daphne's best friend, Pansy Parkinson, gushed over him for a while before he couldn't stand her any longer and dumped her, but I can't say I blame him. Pansy was… well, a bitch. Also, the Malfoys had the same views on blood as my parents and sister, and were death eaters, and Draco even let a whole herd of You-Know-Who's followers into the castle in my fourth year, which eventually lead to Professor Dumbledore's death. One of the only things I liked about my parents was that they were never death eaters. Although they had an obsession with blood purity, they thought You-Know-Who was a little extreme in his strategies.

Mother nodded her approval at Daphne. "Good. Now go get cleaned up. You have to look nice for Draco's arrival. We want him to approve of you" With that, Daphne was dismissed.

"Now, Astoria, you need to get ready as well. Draco's a pureblood, after all, and I want you to at least look decent." Mother said.

"Yes, Mother." I muttered, and went upstairs to change.

_(Draco's pov)_

I arrived at the Greengrass Manor at four o'clock sharp. Daphne opened the door when I arrived, smiling as she did so. Her dress, which was a Slytherin shade of green, fell to just below the knees, and the sleeves didn't pass the top of her shoulders. I had to admit, she looked rather nice.

Nearly as soon as I arrived, Daphne gave me a tour of her home. It was quite large, but not as big as Malfoy Manor. The tour took about fifteen minutes or so, and afterwards we sat in Daphne's room with the door open and talked about how our lives have been going since we left Hogwarts until about five o'clock and it was time for dinner.

I sat down at the long table at the Greengrass' table and waited for the food to be served. As I waited, I couldn't help but notice a girl sitting at the other end of the table. Her thick, dark brown hair flowed down past her shoulders, and her green eyes shone like emeralds. She was staring down at her not-yet-filled plate, and I don't think I've ever seen a person who looked sadder than she did. Where had I seen her before? Suddenly, it hit me. This was Daphne's younger sister. She was two years younger than Daphne and I, and a Ravenclaw, so I didn't know much about her. The more I thought about it, I couldn't even remember her name. Yet, I found myself stealing quick glances at her without the rest of the family noticing.

"So, Draco, how are your parents doing?" Stephan Greengrass asked me once the meal began.

"They're fine." I replied. "We prefer to stay at home, though."

Stephan nodded. "That's understandable. It's a shame though. The war destroyed the lives of so many purebloods. There's not many of us left."

Rosaline Greengrass nodded in agreement. "That's why I feel it's important for purebloods to stay together. There is no way I'm letting my daughters marrying anybody but a pureblood, and I believe the Malfoys would be an honorable family to marry into."

I hesitated. Quickly, I glanced at Daphne to see if she gave any indication of knowing of our parents' plan. She just stared at her plat and didn't say a word. "Thank you, Mrs. Greengrass."

After about a half hour of listening to Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass describe at least four or five generations of their family tree, Daphne and I were dismissed. We went back to her room to spend a few more hours together before bed. Suddenly, curiosity got the better of me, and I just had to ask about Daphne's sister.

Daphne rolled her eyes when I asked her what her sister's name was. "Astoria." She replied simply, and attempted to change the subject. "Now, you may think I have hard feelings about you because of how you broke up with Pansy, but I don't. Honestly, I could just tell you weren't right for each other."

"No, we weren't," I replied. "But tell me more about your sister. She seemed rather quiet."

Daphne stared at me for a moment as her lips transformed into a frown. "She was told not to speak by my parents. Trust me, Draco; you do not want to associate with Astoria."

"And why not?" I asked.

"She's a shame to my family." Daphne answered. "She doesn't know how advantageous it is to be a pureblood. According to her, mudbloods are just as deserving of magic as pure-bloods. Why do you want to talk about her, anyways?"

"I'm just curious." I snapped. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll go to bed."

"Fine." Daphne scoffed at me. She was obviously quite annoyed with me. "I won't stop you."

That night, as I lay in my bed, I couldn't seem to get my mind off of Astoria. She was just so intriguing. But why? I didn't know. But I did know that I wanted to find out as soon as possible.

**Author's note: 6 reviews all in one chapter! Keep it up guys! I can see many reviews in this story's future. Maybe it will even reach 200 reviews like my last story "Trust Me" ( a Scorpius/Rose fic) did. :) It doesn't hurt to hope, right?**


	3. Chapter 3: Looking for a Connection

**Chapter 3: Looking for a Connection**

_(Draco's pov)_

On the third day of my stay at Greengrass Manor, I took Daphne on a date to Diagon Alley, where we walked through several of the shops. Firstly, we stopped at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. We both attempted to make conversation, but it was difficult, since I had never dated a girl while having a strong curiosity in her sister at the same time.

"So, Draco," Daphne said in a flirtatious voice, "what exactly happened between you and Pansy? I only heard her side of her story. What's yours?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered.

"Aw, C'mon, Draco." Daphne whined. "Please."

"She was too persistent and annoying." I snapped. "Just like you're being."

That shut her up for a moment. Suddenly, the door to the Leaky Cauldron opened, and three young men about our age entered. As soon as she saw them, Daphne immediately paled. "We have to get out of here." She whispered, and disappeared from her seat, heading for the back door. Sighing, I took one last bite of my half-eaten food, left the correct amount of galleons out on the table, and followed her out of the pub.

"What was that about?" I hissed once we were outside.

"I just saw someone I didn't want to encounter." Daphne replied impatiently. I rolled her eyes at her and decided to drop the subject.

During the rest of the date, I tried to connect with Daphne. I really did. But she dragged me into Twilfitt and Tatting's, a clothing store, which was a total bore. My mother used to bring me here while getting supplies for school, and I hated it then, too. I'll never understand how girls could spend an _hour_ or more. Daphne was constantly going in and out of dressing rooms and asking me, "How does this look?" or "Isn't this dress just _adorable_?" I was relieved when we finally left the shop about an hour after arriving with six or seven different outfits.

Next, we went to Magical Menagerie, the magical pet shop, where Daphne just _had _to look at the ferrets. She stopped at a little white one and giggled. "Draco, do you remember when Professor Moody turned _you _into a ferret? You were so adorable!"

"That _wasn't _adorable." I argued. "I was humiliated."

"Well, _I _thought you were cute. Like this little guy. I wish I could buy him, but I spent almost all my money on those clothes." Suddenly, her eyes lit up as she got an idea. "Hey, Drakie, can you buy him for me? Please?"

"Don't you see the price on that thing? Absolutely not!" I snapped, although that wasn't the only reason.

"C'mon. It's just a little ferret." Daphne whined.

"No!" I said, harsher this time. "It's not _my _fault you spent all of your money on clothes."

"Fine!" Daphne snapped. She turned around and stormed out of the shop, indicating the end of our date. I can't say that I minded, though.

_(Astoria's pov)_

Two or three days after Draco arrived, he took Daphne out on a date. I assumed it didn't go very well, because suddenly, I saw Draco storm past my open doorway. Curious, I decided to confront my sister to see what was up.

Making my way down the hall, I heard voices coming from downstairs. I snuck about a quarter of the way down the staircase and peered over the railing to see Daphne and my mother sitting in the dining room.

"So Daphne," Mother was saying. "How did it go?"

"Terrible." Daphne sighed. "He's just not interested."

"What do you mean 'he's not interested'?"

"I mean, there's no connection between us. I don't feel it either." Daphne replied.

"Daphne, it is vital for that boy to fall in love with you." Mother said sharply. "Do you understand me?"

"But, Mother, how am I supposed to do that?" Daphne whined.

"Kiss him." Mother said simply. "It works every time."

Without meaning to, I gasped. Mother wanted Daphne to kiss Draco? They barely knew each other! Why would she say that? But then… why do I care?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The following evening, I went to our library to get a new book when I heard quiet voices coming from inside. The library door was open slightly, so I could peer inside without getting caught. Draco was sitting in a red velvet armchair, reading my father's copy of the _Daily Prophet _while Daphne stood directly in front of him. "Drakie?" Daphne asked sweetly.

_Drakie_? What kind of nickname was _that_?

"Hmm?" said Draco without looking up.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Yeah, whatever." Draco muttered.

"Draco, please forgive me…" Daphne begged.

"Look, Daphne," Draco sighed, "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." Draco stood and headed towards the door.

I was prepared to run, but before I could more, Daphne grabbed Draco by the arm, spun him around, and kissed him directly on the lips. It took Draco a second to comprehend what was happening, but once he did, he quickly broke away.

"What's your problem?" Daphne asked, giving him a dirty look.

"I can't believe this." Draco scoffed, and rushed to the door. In a panic, I ran into the spare bedroom next to the library and hid behind the door just in time to see Draco storm out of the library and down the corridor. As he passed, I couldn't help but stare after him. He looked handsomer than when I knew him at school, and appeared to be more muscular as well. _Merlin, _I thought, _is he good-looking_, and scolded myself. _Draco is meant for Daphne_, I told myself over and over again. But it was no use. The rest of the night, I had Draco, his blonde, almost white hair, his broad, muscular shoulders, and his light grey eyes on my mind, and they wouldn't leave.

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter is so short for such a long wait. I just couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter. :( Anyways, please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Even though it's summer, I've been EXTREMELY busy. **

**Also, we might have to get a new computer soon, and because of that we may not have internet for two weeks or so. So If I go a long time without updating, that's why, but I'll be sure to update again asap.**

**Finally, due to a suggestion a kind reviewer made, from now on Draco's pov will be in ****BOLD ****and Astoria will be in ****Regular Font****. Let me know what the rest of you think of this new style.**

**Chapter 4: Friends**

**Daphne kissed me, right in the middle of the Greengrass library. The worse part was , I didn't **_**feel **_**anything. I've kisses a few girls in the past, and that kiss was definitely not as passionate as it should have been. Neither of us were really into it. Not too long afterwards, I realized this just wasn't going to work. It's not like we had a choice, though. Our parents would probably force us to marry if we weren't already within the next year. That theory was confirmed a week after our kiss when I received an owl from my mother.**

_**Dear Draco, **_

_**How are things going with you and Daphne? I hope you'll manage to propose soon, as I am anxious to start planning your wedding. Where have you taken her on dates? I want to know all about it.**_

_**Your father and I are doing well, though we still rarely leave the manor. Your father asked me to tell you that if you don't propose to Daphne by the end of the summer, he will come and propose for you. I'm not in as big as a hurry as he is, but please, Draco, please try to get engaged soon.**_

_**Love, Mother and Father**_

**As I finished reading my mother's letter, I let out a deep sigh. My parents already controlled the other aspects of my life, must they control my love life as well? My mother didn't even bother to asked if I even **_**liked **_**Daphne. Setting down the letter, I decided to take a walk to get some fresh air. I opened the door to my room and took a right down the corridor. At the end of the hall was a set of glass doors that led to a small balcony outside. When I opened the doors however, I discovered I was not the only one to have the same idea.**

Other than my bedroom, the small balcony that was at the end of one of the long corridors of the manor was my favorite spot in the entire house. The balcony was small, but also comfortable, and it overlooked a lake that was almost completely surrounded by pine trees. I did most of my writing out there because it was so peaceful. Or, usually it was.

Over the past week, I just couldn't get Draco Malfoy off my mind, though I wasn't sure why, and I was extremely bothered by it. So, I grabbed a notebook and a quill – the kind that forces you to write down every true thing you are thinking – and went outside to write a list of traits I was attracted to, in hopes of getting Draco off my mind. However, after about fifteen minutes, I still wasn't satisfied.

_Traits I Find Attractive_

_Blond hair_

_Blue/grey eyes_

_Tall_

_Strong_

_Romantic_

_Willing to change his faults_

_Encouraging_

_Easy to talk to_

Looking at my list, I let out a deep sigh. Unfortunately, Draco had many, if not all of the traits on my list. So my plan hadn't worked after all. If anything, it made it worse.

Suddenly, the door to the balcony opened. In a panic, I clutched my notebook to my chest, the words facing me. Of course, who should come in but Draco himself.

"Oh… I'm sorry!" He said in surprise, "I can leave…"

I shake my head, perhaps a little too quickly. "No, it's alright," I said, sliding over so that Draco could sit down.

"This is a nice view." Draco commented, sliding to the floor.

I nodded in agreement. "It's my favorite place in the manor."

Slowly, Draco turned his head toward me, and I found myself staring into his blue/grey eyes. I've never seen eyes as beautiful as Draco's, and I found them to be very mesmerizing. Fortunately, Draco didn't seem to notice my rather creepy staring. "You're Astoria, right?"

I nodded again. "Daphne's little sister."

Draco smiled. "Oh, c'mon, I'm sure you're more than just 'Daphne's little sister'. How old are you, again?"

"Nineteen."

"Oh yeah, two years younger than Daphne and I. I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way, but you probably already know that." Draco said, laughing softly.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I did. So, I hear you're here to woo Daphne."

"Yes, I am, if attempting to unite our families is what you call 'wooing'." Draco sighed.

"You don't seem to excited about that."

"Well, that's because I'm not." Draco said. "You see, my parents seem keen on controlling everything in my life, including who I marry. But sometimes, I wish they'd let me be, you know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean." I replied. "My family's over controlling too."

"How so?"

"Well, Daphne's always been the favorite. She's been the perfect daughter, ever since we were little. When I was sorted into Ravenclaw, everything got worse. My parents said I bring shame to the Greengrass family, and because of that, they never let me leave the Manor. Although I try not to show it, that kind of thing hurts." I don't know why I was spilling out my life story to Draco, but for some reason, I was. He was just so easy to talk to, and I think he was feeling the same way about me. Shoot… that was another trait off my list that Draco had.

"I'm with you there." Draco sighed. "It's seems like no matter what I do, I just can't please my father. It seems like I'm always disappointing him. Like in my sixth year, he wanted me to join the dark lord, but… I just couldn't do it."

"But you let the death-eaters into the castle, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I didn't do my assigned task." Draco said.

"Which was?"

"I was supposed to kill Dumbledore."

Okay, now I was confused. "But I thought Sn-"

"He did." Draco interrupted me. "Snape did kill Dumbledore, because I couldn't do it myself. I know it's hard for you to understand, Astoria, but I never _wanted _to be a death-eater. I never wanted _this_."

Reaching his arm out towards me, Draco slowly rolled up his sleeve. Without meaning to, I gasped. On Draco's wrist was a clear image of a skull with a snake wrapped around it. A dark mark. The sign of the death-eaters. "Then why were you one?" I whispered.

Draco sighed again. "I didn't have a choice. Voldemort would have killed me if I didn't agree."

We were quiet for a moment, before I spoke again. "Do you miss Hogwarts?"

"At times," Draco said without looking at me. "It's better than staying at Malfoy Manor all day."

After that comment, Draco and I talked for at least an hour, covering everything from our lives at Hogwarts to our leaves now. We were only interrupted when our clock chimed twelve, signaling midnight.

"I should go back to my room before your family gets suspicious." Draco said, standing up to leave.

"Wait!" I called as soon as Draco's hand touched the door handle. Draco turned to face me again, giving me an expecting look. "I… I want to see you again." I don't know what made me said it. It just kind of slipped out.

Draco hesitated, frowning slightly. "I do live in your house, you know. I'm sure you'll see more of me than you'd want to."

"I know, but I meant… I want to talk to you more."

Draco sighed. "Meet me in my room tomorrow night, eight o'clock sharp." With that, he disappeared inside.

Right then, I knew I was in big trouble, because I had just fallen for the man that was meant for my sister.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

**Chapter 5: Escape**

Just as Draco asked, I showed up outside his room at exactly eight o'clock. I quietly knocked on the door, careful not to alert anyone but Draco that I was there. Draco opened the door rather quickly, and ushered me inside. Softly shutting the door after I had entered, he turned to face me and asked, "Ready to go?"

"Go… where?" I asked hesitantly.

"We're sneaking out."

"Sneaking out?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"That's what I just said." Draco said, rolling his eyes at me.

"I don't know… what if we get caught?"

"Look," Draco sighed, "either come with me or leave, I don't care which, but I'm not waiting all night."

With that, Draco reached out his arm as a signal for me to grab it. Taking a deep breath, I latched on to his arm and squeezed my eyes shut. A few seconds later, we disapparated from Greengrass Manor.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw we were in a small village that I didn't recognize. "Where are we?" I asked softly.

"We're in a French wizarding village not far from Paris." Draco replied. "My parents took me here a few times when I was younger, but I can't remember the name of it. Hey, are you hungry."

"Yes," I said, rather quickly. "I didn't eat yet." My parents had made it very clear that they didn't want me eating with Daphne and Draco at dinner, so I usually just waited for them to finish and see what leftovers there were.

"Okay, then, let's go find something to eat."

"But didn't you already have dinner?" I asked.

"Nah," Draco replied. "I told your parents and Daphne that I wasn't feeling well."

Draco began leading me down one of the narrow streets, and I had no choice but to follow. He turned into the first shop at the right and went to the front counter, clearing his throat.

"_Puis-je vous aider?" _asked the woman behind the front desk, presumably in French, a language I didn't know.

"_Oui, pouvez-vous parler anglais?"_ Draco replied. Who knew he could speak French?

"Yes, I can speak ze language very well." The woman said. "What is zit you need?"

"Do you know of any good restaurants?"

"Zhere is one just down ze road from 'ere. It's ze third shop on ze right."

"_Merci." _Draco said and turned to leave the shop, causing me to chase after him once more.

"What was _that_?" I exclaimed when we were outside.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, looking over his shoulder at me.

"What's with the French? I didn't know you knew French."

Draco merely shrugged. "I don't know very much. What I said right there was about all I know."

"What _did_ you say, anyways?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the witch behind the front desk asked 'may I help you,', and I replied, 'yes, do you speak English,'." Draco replied.

"That was all? It sounded like more."

Draco sighed, clearly getting impatient with me. "Yes, Astoria, that's all I said. You didn't think I said 'Want to get in bed with me,' did you?"

"Of course not, Draco!" I exclaimed trying not to laugh.

"I thought you were hungry."

"I am."

"Then let's go." Draco replied, and with that, we headed towards the restaurant.

**Astoria, surprisingly, was so easy to talk to. I could tell her almost anything, without thinking twice about it. In all honesty, it seemed like we had been friends for years.**

**Friends. Is that what we were? I've never had a true friend before. But yes, after the past two days, I think we were friends. I was really thankful for Astoria, because without her, I wouldn't have anyone to share my feelings with, and my time at Greengrass Manor would be even more miserable.**

**When we were seated at our table in the French restaurant and our order was taken, I simply ordered a random dish, and Astoria said, "I'll have the same". Unfortunately, our waiter didn't know English, so I had to translate.**

"**You know, I actually have no idea what I just ordered." I said to Astoria once the waiter had left.**

**Astoria's eyes grew wide. "And you let me **_**order**_** off of you!" **

**I chuckled at her response. "I didn't **_**tell **_**you to order off of me."**

"**Well, if it's horrible, I'm blaming you."**

"**Fine." I said shrugging indifferently.**

**After about twenty minutes or so, our food came, and luckily, it looked better than edible, although, I still couldn't tell what it was. It tasted delicious though, and Astoria agreed with me.**

"**Thank you, Draco." Astoria said suddenly about half-way through the meal.**

"**For what?" I asked, confused.**

"**For taking me out tonight." Astoria replied. "I haven't been outside the Manor since I came home from Hogwarts two weeks ago."**

**I knew what it was like to be cooped up for weeks on end, but the Greengrasses could go wherever they pleased and not be shunned by the wizarding community. What Astoria's parents were doing, keeping her hidden from the wizarding world like this for no reason at all was completely unfair. "What do hate most about not being able to get out?" I asked the sad-looking girl sitting across the table from me.**

**Astoria thought for a moment. "Not being able to see my friends. My friends and I are extremely close, and after only two weeks, I miss them already. When Hogwarts was under construction, it was especially difficult for me, because during the year, all my friends could visit each other, while I could only write letters. Even now, I can only send owls."**

"**Tell me about your friends." I said softly.**

"**Well firstly, there's May. I met her on the train to Hogwarts. She became my first friend, and we've been friends ever since. She played chaser on Ravenclaw's Quidditch team since second year, and was really good at it. Her real name is Maybelline, but she dislikes that name, and insists we call her May. She loves magical creatures, especially hippogriffs, and now she even breeds them for a living.**

"**My friend, Grace, constantly made me laugh. She always came up with adorable nicknames for us. Mine was Quail, because that's what Astoria means in Greek. Grace's the one that holds us all together really. Many people are surprised to find that Grace is quite romantic. She and her boyfriend, Patrick have been together since the end of third year, and they're still a couple, only taking a break once between right before fourth year and right after Christmas of that same year. I think they're really in love, and are going to be one of those 'Hogwarts sweethearts'. I would be surprised if I got a wedding invitation soon. If Mother and Father wouldn't let me go, I would just have to sneak out, because there's no way I'm missing that!**

" **Chelsea is always found with a book in her hand. Every day it seems like she has something new to read. Chelsea can be very sarcastic and tends to have… a bitchy attitude, I suppose is the right word, towards people who try to mess with her or her friends. She has somewhat of a fiery personality, but that's why we love her. Chelsea gets good grades, and was towards the top of our year. Chelsea and May have known each other since they were little, because they were neighbors. Something happened between them though, which forced them to grow apart. By the time they got to Hogwarts, they no longer really got along, but they tolerated each other for the rest of us.**

"**Ella andChelsea met on the train, just like May and I did. They, along with Grace are rarely seen without each other. Because of their closeness, Ella never really got close to May, which makes Grace, our friend Laura, and I kind of sad, but we live with it. Ella was in the other Ravenclaw girls' dorm, but she doesn't get along with them. Really, we can't blame her, because the other four girls in that dorm were total snobs, and none of us particularly liked them either. Ella is the smartest of all of us, and gets spectacular grades. On her O.W.L.s she got only one E and the rest were O's, and was easily. Sometimes Ella rubs how well she does in classes in our faces, but she can't really help it, I don't think. She's just really proud of herself, which I suppose is a good thing.**

"**Last, but certainly not least, is Lee. Laura is a muggle-born, but–"**

"**-Wait, your friends with a **_**mudblood**_**?" I interrupted in a surprised tone. As soon as I said it, Astoria's green eyes were filled with anger.**

"**Don't you **_**dare **_**call her that! Laura is one of my best friends, and she is perfectly deserving of magic!" Astoria was yelling as loud as she could without drawing attention to herself. I've never seen her so angry.**

"**But she is." I protested.**

"**Draco Malfoy, stop this **_**nonsense**_**! You know, I'd really thought you'd be different than your prejudice, pure-blood family, but you seem determined to prove me wrong! Now, may I continue?"**

"**Of course," I sighed feeling bad that I said what I did.**

"**Good." Astoria replied coldly. "Now, as I saying, Laura is muggle-born, but she's just as talented at magic as the rest of us. Laura has a fun, bubbly personality, and loves to playfully tease and joke around with all of us. Despite being muggle-born, her family is probably one of the closest I've ever met. I managed to escape to her Grandmum's house on a lake, where there were a ton of cousins. Everyone was so nice, and even though I got in big trouble when I returned home, but it was worth it."**

**As Astoria talked about her friends, I noticed her voice was full of pride and excitement, and her eyes lit up as she talked about each friend. She seemed to be a very good friend, and her friends were lucky to have her. That was one of the things I liked about her, and as we set out for Greengrass Manor, I couldn't help but hope that we would eventually become closer.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Author's note: Sorry for the long description of each of Astoria's friends. I just wanted to show how close Astoria is to them. I based them each off of some of my friends, with a few details changed, including names. Please let me know if it were too much. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6: Stay Away

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. I was out of town for a marching band competition this past weekend, and then our internet wasn't working and was just fixed yesterday evening. Sorry about that. :I**

**Also, the dialogue from Draco's hippogriff story came from **_**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, **_**Chapter 6, page 118. I do not own **_**PoA**_**, the events that take place during the book, or the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 6: Stay Away**

**Over the next couple of weeks, Astoria and I continued to talk and spend time together. To be honest, she was much more pleasant to be around than Daphne. But unfortunately for me, Daphne was the Greengrass sister that I was forced to spend more time with.**

"**So like I said, these guys were extremely hot, and so Pansy and I decided to follow them throughout Hogsmeade. Of course, they were oblivious to us, and –" Daphne was saying one evening during the second week of July during one of our private dinners, but I had begun to tune in and out long ago. Unlike her sister, Daphne was so boring to listen to. Did she honestly think I would enjoy hearing about her and my ex-girlfriend chasing seventh-year Slytherin boys when they were in their fourth year? I know it comes as a surprise, but I really couldn't have cared less.**

**Knowing that the Greengrass house elves would clean away my plate, I finally couldn't take any more and decided to ditch Daphne. "I'll be right back." I said, and Daphne nodded, even though I already knew that that was a lie. I wanted to find Astoria, and I had a pretty good idea of where to look. I went straight to the library, and sure enough, there was Astoria, sitting in a chair, once again reading a book. She lifted her head as I entered the room, and immediately, her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face.**

"**Hello, Draco." Astoria said brightly as she marked her page in her book and set it on the table next to her. "Tired of Daphne?"**

"**Yes." I sighed, and sat down in a chair next to hers. We started talking, and somehow, the conversation drifted to embarrassing moments during Hogwarts. I decided to tell Astoria what an arrogant git I was in third year.**

"**So, one day during Care of Magical Creatures class in third year, Hagrid showed us the Hippogriffs." I began. "Harry Potter volunteered to be the first to greet one of them and he did wonderfully, according to Hagrid, so of course, me being me, I decided I could do better. I went up to Buckbeak, the Hippogriff Potter had used, and bowed to him, and he bowed back. But I hadn't been listening when Hagrid explained that Hippogriffs were easily insulted, so didn't think anything of it when I said, 'I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute?' Then, the Hippogriff raised his long sharp talons and clawed my arm."**

"**I bet that hurt." Astoria said with a smirk.**

**I smiled at her. "Yeah, but not as bad as I made it seem. I kept yelling, 'I'm dying! I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!' over and over again. Sure, it did hurt some, but most of the time I was faking it, especially afterwards. Of course, I told my father about it, because it seemed like my favorite phrase those days was, 'my father will hear about this!'"**

**Astoria and I continued telling stories, and before long, we were both laughing hysterically. Suddenly, the door to the library opened, and the two of us were greeted by a horrified gasp. **

Every time Draco would walk into the room, my heart would leap, and my face would light up, but I just couldn't help it. Draco just made me feel so happy. I knew he came to me to escape Daphne, and that made me feel extra special. We talked for the longest time about our embarrassing moments at Hogwarts, and by the end of it, both of us were laughing uncontrollably. Unfortunately, the moment was spoiled when the library door opened, and my mother was found standing in the doorway with a horrified expression on her face.

"Astoria Greengrass!" Mother shrieked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I – I'm sorry, Mother." I stammered. "We… we were just talking."

"I don't want any excuses!" Mother snapped before turning to Draco. "As for you Draco, Daphne is searching for you. I suggest you find her and apologize for deserting her in the middle of dinner.

"Yes, Mrs. Greengrass." Draco said politely and quickly exited the room.

Mother shut the door behind him and turned to face me with an angry expression in her clear blue eyes. "What did you think you were doing?" she snapped. "You know Draco is meant for Daphne."

"I was just _talking _to him, Mother." I sighed. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"The problem is you were talking to him when he is supposed to be with Daphne. What could the two of you possibly have to talk about?"

"A lot." I snapped

"I seriously doubt that." Mother snarled rudely. "From now on you _will _stay away from Draco."

If I wasn't mad already, that comment was what did it. "I will not! Draco's my friend, and I think I have a right to speak with whomever I wish. Why do you treat me so much differently than Daphne?"

"Because _Daphne _doesn't bring our family to shame!" Mother spat.

"Well, maybe you bring _me _to shame. Maybe I don't _want_ to be a Greengrass. Maybe I'd rather be _muggle-born_!" I fired back.

For my mother, that was the last straw. She glared at me with her piercing blue eyes and shouted, "Go to your room right this minute young lady, before both of us regret my actions."

"Fine!" I screamed, and stormed out of the library, slamming the heavy glass door shut behind me. As I rushed angrily towards my room, I didn't even try to stop the tears from flowing down my face. How could my own mother be so cruel?

**Author's note: Sorry if Draco seems ooc when he is telling Astoria about the Hippogriff incident, but I really think Draco changed sometime between the end of his fifth year and the end of his sixth. Perhaps it was being with the death-eaters that did it. Anyways, please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7: Changing Emotions

**Author's note: Not that it's really important, but I changed the names of Astoria's friends. Why? Because I wanted to. Now, Lee is Laura, and she is mentioned briefly. I just don't want anyone to get confused.**

Chapter 7: Changing Emotions

After the argument with my mother, I went to bed angry. I woke up at about nine the following morning, which was late for me. When I tried to open my bedroom door, I found it to be locked. _No matter, _I thought, _I can just apparate out. _But apparating didn't work either. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't disapparate. When I saw a note on my bedside table, my worse suspicions were confirmed.

_Astoria,_

_Your mother told me what happened last night, and I must say, I am very disappointed. Therefore, you will be confined to your room for one week. Your mother will bring you your meals._

_Father_

I let out a frustrated groan. This was my father's interoperation of "grounding". He places a confinement charm on the room, which means the door and window are locked, and apparition is impossible. He's only done this once before, the time that I visited my friend, Caroline, a muggle-born. But grounding me for merely _talking _to Draco was just ridiculous. All I wanted was to be friends with him. Or… was it?

I could feel myself falling for Draco. I didn't mean to, it just happened. His white-blonde hair and gray-blue eyes were so mesmerizing, and I could talk to him about anything, and - Stop_ it, Astoria, _I scolded myself, _he's meant for Daphne._ But that only made it even more painful. All I could do now was wait, in confinement from the rest of the world, and worse yet, in confinement from Draco.

**I hadn't seen Astoria since her mother found her in the library. Everywhere I looked, she was nowhere to be found. The more time passed, the more I began to miss Astoria. It was strange, because I had never missed someone as much as I missed Astoria at that moment, even though I had seen her just a few days ago. I missed her sad, green eyes that always lit up when I was around, and I missed being able to talk to her. Merlin, I sounded like a love struck schoolgirl. What was the matter with me? I was just about as in love with Astoria, who was no more than a friend, than I was with Daphne. Which was not at all.**

**It was clear that Stephan and Rosaline, Daphne's and Astoria's parents, were not happy about Astoria and I talking, so a few nights later, they sent Daphne and I to a place where other young, pure-blooded couples are often hanging out at. Despite Daphne and me attempting to enjoy ourselves, it wasn't working. I felt my mind constantly drifting to Astoria, no matter how hard I tried to steer it away. I knew it was going to be a long night.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**About a week after the library incident, there was still no sign of Astoria. One night, while trying to once again avoid Daphne, I was sitting out on the balcony where Astoria and I first meet officially, just thinking about her. Where could a girl who wasn't allowed to leave the manor possibly. Suddenly, as if my mind had somehow summoned her, the doors to the balcony opened, and there she was.**

"**Oh, thank Merlin I found you, Draco." Astoria said, clearly relieved. **

"**Where were you?" I asked, getting to my feet, possibly quicker than I should have.**

"**My parents put a confinement charm on my bedroom for the entire week. My father just released it this morning." Astoria said angrily.**

"**What?" **

**Astoria sighed. "Apparently they don't want me talking to you again."**

"**That isn't fair! They can't do that to you, just for **_**talking**_** to me! Not if I have anything to say about it!" I yelled, and headed back towards the house.**

"**No, Draco!" Astoria snapped, grabbing my arm. "If you do that, then they'll **_**know**_** I've been talking to you."**

**It was my turn to sigh. "You're right." I said. With that, I broke free of Astoria's grasp and slowly walked to the edge of the balcony, placing my hands on the railing. Astoria followed.**

**We were silent for a moment before I spoke again. "I missed you." I said softly.**

"**I missed you, too." Astoria sighed. "And you know what the worst part about that was?"**

"**What?" I asked, turning my head to face her. I noticed that our faces were only centimeters apart. Why did I suddenly have this strange urge to kiss her?**

"**I… I think…" Astoria began, but she didn't finish her sentence. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and kissed me on the lips. **

**For a second or two, I was frozen in shock, but then I went along with it, and I, too, allowed my eyes to close. Surprisingly, I couldn't get enough. I just wanted more, and I think Astoria did too, because the kiss didn't seem like it was going to end any time soon. Unfortunately, all good things do end, and this was no exception. **

"**Astoria!" Rosaline Greengrass bellowed from somewhere inside the house. Astoria and I broke away in a panic, but luckily, Rosaline was nowhere to be seen.**

"**I… I have to go." Astoria stammered, and quickly disappeared into the house, leaving me staring, dumbfounded, after her.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Author's note: Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed or if their relationship seems rushed in general. I tried to slow down, I did, but it's hard! **

**Also, sorry if the kiss was too unexpected and in the wrong spot. Like I said before, I can't slow down when it comes to romance. :(**

**Finally, if you like Teddy/Victoire, please read my new fic, **_**Always There**_**. (Don't worry, Heart of a Dragon is still my first priority.) It only has one review so far, and that's because I asked the person to R &R. And you guys know how much I like reviews. :) **

**Summary: ****Teddy and Victoire have been in love for a long time, but when Victoire makes an unexpected discovery, both of their lives are turned upside down. Now the couple is faced with huge obstacles that will threaten not only their relationship, but their relationship with their family and friends as well. Will their love fall apart or will they only grow closer together?**

**Link: s/8261383/1/Always_There**

**Thanks. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Continuing On

**Chapter 8: Continuing On**

**Astoria snogged me, leaving me totally confused. Did she **_**fancy **_**me? No, she couldn't have. That wouldn't have been right. Yet… she must have. Why else would she have snogged me? What puzzled me even more was how I felt about it.**

**Astoria's kiss made that event the second time I was snogged by a Greengrass sister in less than a month, and to be honest, I thoroughly enjoyed the second kiss more than the first. The more I thought about her, the more I realized just how beautiful Astoria was, with her thick, dark brown hair, and bright green eyes. I loved her joyful laugh, and how she always cheered me up. The fact was clear that I was falling for Astoria, and the thought scared me. I was supposed to fall for Daphne, not her sister. How would my parents, especially my father, react?**

**Despite discovering that I had fallen for Astoria, I was still forced to spend time with Daphne, as her family was still unaware of the kiss between Astoria and I, and my feelings for her. The night after Astoria kissed me, however, Daphne surprised me by what she had to say.**

**We were eating dinner, just the two of again. Daphne was unusually quiet, which gave me an opportunity to think more about Astoria and the kiss. I knew I had to confront Astoria and find out if she felt the same way about me as I felt about her, but the question was when to do it.**

**Suddenly, Daphne cleared her throat. "Draco, I think we should talk." She whispered.**

"**About?" **

**Daphne sighed. "This isn't working. Our relationship, I mean."**

**I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Daphne and I actually saw eye-to-eye on this one. "You don't feel it either, huh?"**

**Daphne shook her head. "Nope. I mean, you're certainly handsome enough, it's just… there's no chemistry there, you know? My romantic feelings for you are absolutely zero."**

**I nodded. "Same here," I said, and then hesitated for a moment before for asking, "So, what should we do?"**

**Daphne sighed. "I don't know. Continue on with the way things were, I suppose. I mean, if it's what makes are parents happy, right?"**

"**Yeah, alright," I said with a sigh. But that was the thing. I didn't want to "continue on with the way things were". I wanted to be with Astoria, not Daphne, but it seemed as though there was not a thing I could do about it.**

I don't know why I snogged Draco. I just couldn't help myself. I hadn't seen him for a week, and I wasn't thinking. I wasn't thinking about the consequences, whether or not he fancied me back, or anything else. What had I gotten myself into? All that I really knew for certain was that I had to find Draco and talk to him, and soon. However, Draco found me first.

Two days after our kiss, there was a knock at my door. I opened it, and Draco came in, shutting it softly behind him.

"Draco!" I exclaimed. "I… I have to talk to you."

"I have to talk to you, too." Draco said with a smile.

"Well, you first, then." I sighed.

"It's about the kiss." Draco sighed. "Astoria, do… do you fancy me."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I _snogged _the man for Merlin's sake! How could I have any doubt in my mind that he wouldn't have caught on? "Draco, I more than fancy you." I replied. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Draco breathed what I thought to be a sigh of relief and smiled weakly. "That's good," he said, "because I feel the same way."

"Really?" I asked, perking up slightly. I probably looked ridiculous, but I didn't care.

Draco rolled his eyes at me. "Seriously?" he asked, clearly annoyed. I wouldn't be here if I didn't.

I laughed weakly. "True. But, what are we going to do?"

"About…?" Draco asked slowly.

"About… us." I replied. "You're meant for Daphne, after all and my parents would kill me if they found out we're together."

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, deep in thought. "I don't care. " he said finally. "I'm falling in love with you, Astoria, and nothing, not even our parents, can stop me from seeing you."

I could feel our faces growing closer and closer together, until finally our lips met. Our second kiss was even better than the first, because this time we both knew what we were doing. It was full of love and passion, and I had never kissed anyone that way before, not even the boy I had dated back when I was still in school. If that wasn't true magic, I didn't know what was.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked when we finally broke away.

Draco thought for a moment. "Well, your birthday is next week, right?"

I nodded, shocked that he remembered. "The twenty-eighth of July." I replied.

"I'll take you out then. We can go anywhere; to France again, to visit one of your friends… you name it."

I hesitated. Suddenly, I got a wonderful idea. There's been somewhere I'd been wanting to take Draco for a long time. "Can we visit my friend, Laura? The muggle-born."

Draco frowned. I could tell that was probably one of the last places he'd want to take me. But maybe for me, he'd be willing to go."

"Absolutely," Draco said finally, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Draco and I were going on a date, a real one, and I was going to get to see one of my best friends again. I couldn't wait to write Laura and ask if we could visit her and her family. With all this, what could be better?

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter's so short, but:**

**I was afraid the chapter would be too long if I kept going. I'll have a lot to add next chapter for sure.**

**I'm not going to be able to update until Thursday or Friday, and I wanted to give you something before then, so here you go.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Perspective

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. After this week, I promise I'll update faster.**

**Chapter 9: A New Perspective**

"**Ready to go?" I asked Astoria as I walked into her room on the twenty-eighth of July, her birthday.**

**Astoria only looked at me for a moment before bursting out laughing.**

"**What's so funny?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. **

"**Nothing," Astoria managed to choke out. "I've just never seen you in muggle clothes is all."**

**Nervously, I looked down at my clothes. Astoria said to dress casual, but like a muggle, so I had on a plain, Slytherin-green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Is... do I look okay?" I asked.**

**Astoria smiled at me, her green eyes shining. "You look perfect, Draco. Now, let's go." She said, holding out her arm to side-along me to Laura's grandma's home.**

"**Wait," I said, glancing at Astoria's empty bed. "Won't your parents wonder where you are?" I had already told the Greengrasses that I had to "take care of some business in Hogsmeade" today, and that I'd be gone all day, so I had nothing to worry about.**

**Astoria shrugged. "They won't check on me, and if they do, I can take the punishment." With that, I reluctantly grabbed hold of Astoria's arm, and we disapparated from Greengrass Manor.**

**We landed in a secluded part of the road a short distance away from the house, as most of Laura's relatives had never seen anyone apparate before.**

"**Tori!" Someone shrieked, and Laura flew around the corner, flinging herself as Astoria. "I've missed you!"**

"**It's only been a month!" Astoria laughed.**

"**I know, but it's been too long! I – " Laura stopped suddenly, only having just noticed me standing awkwardly beside Astoria. "You... brought Malfoy with you?"**

**Astoria nodded. "Well, I know him as Draco now."**

"**Are you two… together?"**

**Astoria blushed. "Well… sort of."**

"**What do you mean 'sort of'?" Laura asked, raising an eyebrow.**

"**It's a long story." Astoria sighed. "I'll tell you later."**

**Satisfied with that answer, Laura led us to the backyard, where we were surrounded by her relatives. I was introduced to her grandmother, her parents, and a lot of aunts, uncles, and cousins. Laura's boyfriend, a Ravenclaw I vaguely remembered seeing around Hogwarts was also there. Laura's family was friendly, and despite them being muggles, they were easy to warm up to.**

**Astoria and I got on a boat and fished on the lake for a while. Embarrassingly enough, I had no clue how to fish, and so Laura's older brother, Scott, had to show me. After fishing, we went back to shore and had a picnic lunch. Once again, Laura's entire family seemed friendly and talkative, especially her mother. Laura's family was so close, so unlike Astoria's and my families. By the end of our visit, I couldn't help but think that muggles weren't so bad after all, that maybe some of them had better lives than pureblooded wizards.**

I was having the time of my life with Laura and her family, and I think Draco was enjoying himself. After lunch, Laura offered to clear the dishes, and asked if I wanted to come with her. Knowing that she most likely wanted to talk about Draco's and my relationship, I agreed, and followed my friend into the house. Sure enough, my suspicion about Laura was correctly.

"Alright," Laura said and soon as the door closed behind us. "You owe me that 'long story' of how you and Draco are 'sort of together'."

I sighed, knowing that my overly-curious friend would bring this up eventually. Taking a deep breath, I explained everything, from the moment Draco arrived at Greengrass Manor and why he was even there to the moment I kissed him, and finally when he admitted our feelings for each other were mutual."

"Oh, Tori, I'm so happy for you!" Laura exclaimed, giving me a hug. "But what if you're parents find out? I mean, it's probably going to happen someday. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "And I am definitely not looking forward to when they do."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The rest of the day passed by quickly. After clearing the dishes, Laura gave me my birthday present, a classic muggle novel. At about eleven o'clock, Draco and I said goodbye and apparated back home to Greengrass Manor. Luckily, the entire house was dark when we arrived indicating that everyone was asleep. Draco walked me to my room, and we stopped right outside the door to say goodnight.

"Thank you for coming with me today." I told Draco. "I know that must have been out of your comfort zone."

"It was," Draco admitted, "but I'm starting to think that maybe muggles aren't that bad after all."

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

Draco nodded. "That family is certainly closer than either one of ours. They actually made me feel welcome, which is more than I could say for our families if Laura had come here instead." He paused for a moment, as if suddenly remembering something. "Oh, I almost forgot… happy birthday, Astoria."

Draco handing me a small package, and I eagerly opened it to reveal a beautiful silver charm bracelet with a few magical, moving charms already in place. "Draco, I love it!" I exclaimed, and kissed him on the lips. I could certainly get used to this…

A few seconds into the kiss, we heard a startled gasp coming from the end of the corridor. Breaking away quickly, I could just barely recognize the figure standing in the shadows with a shocked expression on her face. It was Daphne.

"Daphne, I… I can explain." I stammered, in shock that she had discovered us.

Daphne shook her head. "There's no need. I knew Draco was distracted by _something _whenever I was with him, but I never expected it to be, _you_, Astoria."

"Daphne," Draco sighed. I'd never seen him so in shock, or so nervous. "I know this is probably shocking for you, but please… we have to keep this a secret. Astoria and I –"

"- Don't worry, Draco. I knew you and I would never work, so I'm glad you have my sister, and I hope it _does _work out between the two of you. So, your secret is safe with me." With that, my older sister turned away from us and headed towards her bedroom.

"Daphne, wait!" I called, and my sister turned to face me again. "Why are you helping us? I mean, in the past, you would have run off to Mother and Father straight away."

Daphne sighed. "I'm helping you," she said slowly, "because I am also in love with someone, someone who _isn't _Draco."

"_What_?" I gasped. Perfect Daphne, who had always been the obedient one and who always agreed with our parents' beliefs and actions, was going _against _our parents will? I didn't think that was possible. Glancing at Draco, I could tell he was as shocked as I was.

"Draco," Daphne sighed. "Do you remember on our first date, we were at the Leaky Cauldron, and I left in a hurry? You asked me what I was doing and I said that I saw someone I didn't want to encounter?"

Draco nodded weakly, and Daphne continued on. "Well, the person I didn't want to encounter was a man named Stuart Leonard. Stuart was a Slytherin in the year ahead of us, and I had fancied him for a long time before I ran into him at Diagon Alley a while back. I've been dating him for about sixth months before you arrived. I wanted to surprise my parents, since Stuart is from a respectable pureblood family, but then you arrived, and knowing that my parents wanted us to get together, I just couldn't disappoint them. But when I saw Stuart at the Leaky Cauldron, I just couldn't bare it if he saw me, and I knew that there was no way I could fall for you when I was still in love with Stuart, even if you had fallen for me. And, so if my secret is safe with you, then yours is safe with me. Do we have a deal?"

Still in shock at Daphne's words, Draco and I both nodded. "Good. But just remember, sooner and later, Mother and Father, as well as the Malfoys, have to know about this. Whether or not we want to, we'll have to tell them. Otherwise, none of us will get what we want. Just think about that." With that, Daphne disappeared into her bedroom, leaving Draco and I to stare in shock after her.

**Author's note: How's that for a twist? Are you surprised? Updates will be quicker next time, I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Greengrass Ball

**Chapter 10: The Greengrass Ball**

A few days after Draco's and my first real date, Stephan and Rosaline Greengrass called Daphne, Draco, and I into the dining room, claiming they had an announcement. When the five of us were gathered around the table, Stephan finally spoke.

"Last week, your mother – or, Mrs. Greengrass – decided that we wanted to hold a ball, and so there will be a ball held here on the eighteenth of August."

"A ball?" Daphne asked. "But you haven't hosted a ball in years." It was true. Mother and Father had held parties, but they hadn't had a ball since I was really young.

"That's true." Rosaline replied. "We only hold balls for special occasions. The last time we held one was when Astoria was born."

"So, what's the occasion?" Daphne asked.

"You'll see." Rosaline said mysteriously. "You three are dismissed."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Two and a half weeks later, the ball arrived. I would be more excited for this ball if I could actually spend it with Draco, instead of pretending to be single just as I always had. The worst part of it was, Draco and Daphne had to pretend to be a couple, which none of the three of us were looking forward to. Not only would my parents be watching us, but so would Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and the rest of my parents' pure-blooded friends.

Even though I knew it was fake, it hurt to see Draco with Daphne. Both of them were such good actors, that it seemed like they were in a real relationship. To make matters worse, nearly every time I passed my parents, they were telling one of their friends that Draco and Daphne were engaged! Liars! I couldn't take it anymore in there, but unfortunately, I was forced to stay.

Yes, I was jealous of my sister. But I couldn't help it! All I wanted was to dance with Draco, and for him to hold me in his arms, and Daphne got to do that the entire night. Watching them, the guests were getting bored, and clearly wanted to see some "action". Daphne leaned over and whispered something in Draco's ear. After a few seconds of hesitation, Draco nodded, and Daphne leaned in and passionately kissed Draco on the lips, much to my dismay. How could she do this to me? And to think that I had actually _trusted_ her to support me. And Draco! How could he play along with that? If he was even _playing_…

Apparently, I wasn't the only person angry with Daphne's behavior. Standing in the entryway of the ballroom was a young man with dark hair and furious dark brown eyes. He had clearly just walked in at the wrong moment and was glaring angrily at the lip-locked Daphne and Draco before storming out of the room. There was only person this man could be… Stuart Leonard, Daphne's boyfriend.

Daphne clearly saw him, because she quickly pulled away from Draco with a panicked expression on her face. As soon as Stuart left the room, she quickly pulled Draco by the arm out the ballroom's other door. Wanting to give them "privacy", no one followed them, and luckily for me, no one paid me any attention, so no one noticed when I slipped out of the ballroom after them.

"…he saw me. I know he did." Daphne was saying. I could tell she was trying very hard not to cry.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find him and explain our… uh… situation." Draco said reassuringly.

"Can I assume that was Stuart?" I asked softly, just loud enough for the pair to hear me.

Both Draco and Daphne turned to face me, and Draco nodded solemnly. "He saw us out there… uh…"

"Yeah, I saw." I said bitterly.

"Yeah…" Draco sighed. "And now we have to find him and explain what's going on."

I nodded, but didn't say anything. "Astoria?" Draco asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Wait for me on our balcony. I'll be there soon."

I somehow managed to nod. "Alright."

With that, Draco and Daphne disappeared, and I was left to wait for Draco on our balcony.

**It didn't take long for Daphne and me to find Stuart. What took awhile was convincing him that Daphne was **_**not**_** cheating on him and explaining the situation. At first, Stuart didn't seem to want to believe us, but after about fifteen minutes of talking to him, he began to trust that we were telling the truth, leaving me to go after the girl that I loved, Astoria.**

**When I finally got to the balcony, I stood just behind the glass doors, just so I could look at Astoria without her noticing. She looked so beautiful just sitting out there alone. Her green dress was long, flowing, and sleeveless, and it matched her eyes, and her long dark hair was pinned up neatly. Smiling, I opened the door and stepped out into the balcony.**

"**How did it go?" Astoria asked softly, without even looking at me.**

"**Fine. Stuart seemed to understand, and Daphne's with him now." I paused when I realized Astoria still wasn't looking at me. "Are you alright, love?"**

"**It's just so hard," Astoria sighed. "Seeing you with her, I mean."**

"**Astoria, that was all fake. Daphne only snogged me so that people wouldn't get suspicious. You know that, right."**

**Astoria sighed again. "I know. But it's just not fair how you and I have to hide our relationship, but Daphne gets to dance with you all night, and I'm tired of it."**

**She was looking right into my eyes now, and I could see she was on the verge of tears. Thinking quickly, I said, "Let's dance then." **

**I reached out my hand, and even though she was startled, Astoria took it. For I have no idea how long, we danced. There was no music, but we didn't care. We just swayed back in forth on the balcony, with Astoria resting her head on my shoulder. I wanted this night to last forever. And it did, until after all the guests had left, and Astoria and I were forced to go to bed for the night.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**The following morning, there was a loud knock at the door. I groggily got out of bed and opened the door to find a very worried Daphne.**

"**We have to tell my parents that we're in love with different people. Right now."**

"**Why?" **

"**Because," Daphne sighed, "I saw my parents in the dining room and overheard them talking. Father had a ring. An engagement ring. They want to betroth us, Draco. Today."**

**Author's note: Sorry if the end is a bit rushed, but I wanted to post this today, and I'm not going to have time later today. Also, I changed my mind about what exactly I wanted to happen at the last minute.**

**As a reminder, I also have a Teddy/Victoire story that doesn't have as many reviewers/followers as I would like. It's called **_**Always There **_**if everyone's interested in reading and reviewing it. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Confessions

**Chapter 11: Confessions**

After dancing with Draco at the ball, I just couldn't get to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Draco, and how much he meant to me. Despite the fact that Draco and I were still young – nineteen and twenty-one to be exact – I knew I was in love with him. Because of this, the night of the ball had been nearly perfect.

The following morning, I was awakened by a loud knocking outside my door. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and as a result, I was a little cranky. Grumpily, I got out of bed and answered the door to find Draco and Daphne standing outside with very worried expressions on their faces. "What is it?" I sighed.

"Mother and Father want to betroth Draco and me." Daphne whispered sadly.

"What?" I cried, receiving a glare from my older sister for being too loud. "How do you know?"

"I saw Father in the kitchen with an engagement ring and over heard him talking to Mother." Daphne explained. "They want Draco and me to be married, and apparently they can't wait any longer. We need to stop them."

That was all it took for me to follow Daphne and Draco out into the corridor. "What are we going to do?" I whispered as we walked alone.

Daphne sighed. "Well, you and Draco are going to tell Mother and Father you're in love with each other, and I'll be there to back you up."

"That's it?" I asked suspiciously, doubtful it would actually work.

"That's it."

I sighed. This had better work, otherwise Draco and I were doomed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A short while later, Draco, Daphne, and I, along with Mother and Father were gathered around the dining room table.

"We've got something to tell you, Daphne and Draco." Father said, taking a small black velvet box from his pocket. "We brought Draco here to fall in love with and get engaged to Daphne, but we feel things are moving a bit slow. So, we have discussed it with the Malfoys, and we have agreed that the two of you are now betrothed."

"Isn't that great?" Mother asked in an over-enthusiastic voice. "I can hardly wait to start planning a wedding."

Draco was the first to speak up. "Well, that's great… but there's one slight problem."

"Oh?" My mother questioned.

"I'm not in love with Daphne." Draco sighed.

"Oh, well no matter." Father said indifferently. "Many people who are betrothed aren't in love with each other, but their marriages work out fine."

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure it will never work out between us, sir." Draco said politely.

"And why not?" My father snapped.

"Because," Draco sighed, "I am in love with Astoria, not Daphne."

"What?" Father bellowed, turning to face me. "Didn't we tell you to stay away from him?"

"Yes, but –" I began, but Father interrupted me.

"- Do you have any idea what you've done? Draco was meant for Daphne, and you have ruined it for her!"

"Mr. Greengrass, please excuse me, but this is my fault." Draco replied before I could speak. "I continued to seek out Astoria's company, and that led to us falling for each other. I ask that you please don't force Daphne and me into marriage. I will gratefully be willing to marry Astoria instead."

To be honest, I was shocked at Draco's words. To hear Draco say 'I love you' would be a big enough of a surprise, but the thought that he'd want to marry me at such a young age and only about a month after our first kiss was almost impossible to believe.

"Absolutely not!" Father shouted. "It's either Daphne or nothing."

"Father," Daphne said slowly, speaking for the first time. "May I say something?"

"What?" Father snapped in annoyance.

"I just think you should know that I'm also in love with someone, someone other than Draco. Stuart Leonard, who I might add is a pureblooded Slytherin, and I have been dating for about seven months know, and because of him and Astoria, neither Draco nor I want to marry each other."

"That's it!" Father yelled. "Daphne, you're marrying Draco and that's final!"

"No, Stephan, just listen for a moment." Mother protested. "All we wanted when we invited Draco here was for Daphne to get married and be happy. The Leonards are a respectable pureblooded family, so I don't see anything wrong with it. Perhaps Daphne will be happier with him than with Draco."

Father hesitated for a moment. "Fine then. But you," he snarled, glaring at Draco and I. "I don't want to see either of you in _my _home again. You have a half hour to pack. And Astoria, you are officially disowned. Now go. Daphne, stay here please."

With that, I quickly stood up and pushed in my chair, and Draco followed my lead. "Thank you, Father, Mother."

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass. We really appreciate this." Draco said, but my parents ignored him. Together, we went silently upstairs and to our rooms to pack, with no idea where we were going. I just knew that I was finally free.

**To be totally honest, I had expected the Greengrasses to react a lot worse. But despite all of that, Astoria and I were free to be together for the rest of our lives if we wanted, which was extremely good news. Now, we only had my parents to get through, which should hopefully be easier.**

**After I was done packing, I went straight to Astoria's room. "You know, sometimes I wonder why you couldn't have just hated me, and why I couldn't have fallen in love with Daphne like I was supposed to."**

**Astoria hesitated. "Well, the constellation 'Draco' is a dragon, right?"**

"**Yes…" I said slowly, confused at what she was getting at.**

"**Then, maybe it's because a dragon's heart is impossible to tame, and you have the heart of dragon." Astoria explained. **

**Her theory was extremely cheesy, and both of us knew it, but neither of us cared. I leaned forward and kissed my girlfriend on the lips. Girlfriend. I could actually call her that now, couldn't I? It was a nice feeling.**

"**Are you almost done?" I asked once we broke away.**

"**Just about." Astoria replied. "Any idea where we're headed?"**

"**To Malfoy Manor." I said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.**

"**Are you sure your parents will… accept me?" Astoria asked nervously.**

**I nodded. "All my mother ever wanted for me was my happiness, so she'll be perfectly fine, and my father probably doesn't care who I marry, so long as you come from a respectable pureblooded family, which you do, so there's no need to worry about him either.**

"**Alright." Astoria sighed. "I'm ready."**

**I reached out my arm, and Astoria took it. With that, we disapparated from Greengrass Manor, never intending to return.**

**We landed right in the middle of the dark entryway of Malfoy Manor. "It's so… eerie in here." Astoria whispered, quivering a bit.**

**I merely shrugged. "It's Malfoy Manor, secret meeting place of the Dark Lord and his death-eaters. What did you expect? Did you think it would be bright and sunny with a big garden in the front and unicorns grazing out back?"**

**Before Astoria could reply, there came a gasp from the sitting room. "Draco?"**

"**Hello, Mother." I said, looking up to see her standing in the entryway.**

"**You're back. And… who's this?"**

"**Mother, this is Astoria Greengrass, and Astoria, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy." I said, introducing them to each other.**

"**Astoria, not Daphne?" my mother asked, clearly confused.**

"**Yes, it's a long story." I sighed.**

**My mother frowned slightly and sighed. "Well, I suppose your father should hear it too then. Take Astoria to the dining room and we'll meet you there." she said and disappeared from the room.**

**A few minutes later, my parents joined Astoria and I in the dining room.**

"**Well, Draco?" My father asked as he sat down.**

**Taking a deep breath, I explained everything that had happened, from not feeling anything for Daphne and falling in love with Astoria instead to Astoria being disowned by her parents. After I was finished, Father said, "Well as long as she's a respectable pure-blood, I approve your decision."**

**Mother nodded in agreement. "We only want you to be happy, Draco, and if being with Astoria is what makes you happy, then so be it. And Astoria you are free to stay with us for as long as you like."**

**I honestly couldn't have been happier. Astoria and I could now be together without hiding anything, and we were finally free.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Author's note: No, this is not the end. I'm not sure how many more chapters are left. (Three? Four? I honestly don't know.) Sorry, this story's going to be a lot shorter than I originally thought. I don't know if I'll be able to be one hundred reviews like I did for "Trust Me" *sigh*. Also, things will be moving a lot quicker now. Sorry, it's either that or me having a major writers block and not updating as often as you'd like.**

**So, how did you like the Greengrasses' (and the Malfoys' for that matter) reactions? Let me know in a review and see if you can get me to one hundred reviews. :)**

**Also if you are a Scorpius/Rose fan and/or a fan of another one of my stories, **_**Trust Me**_**, please answer this question either through a review or the poll on my profile if you haven't already (but not both, please, I want a fair vote):**

**If Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley got married and had children, what would they name their daughters?**

**Aquila (the eagle) and Columba (the dove), or**

**Cassiopeia (the queen of Ethiopia) and Andromeda (the princess of Ethiopia).**

**Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Wedding and a Surprise

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. We got a new computer, and it took a while to set up. Then my word documents wasn't set up right away, so I had to use google docs, and I don't know how to transfer them so that I could post this chapter. But it's ready now, so here's chapter 12. :)**

**Also, as my fellow Americans (hopefully) know, last Friday, July 20th, 2012, there was a terrible shooting at a movie theater in Aurora, Colorado during the premier of the new Batman movie. Twelve were killed, 57 wounded, the youngest killed being only six years old and the youngest wounded being only 3 months (if I have all my facts right) This is so sad! Please keep the people of Aurora in your thoughts and prayers.**

**Chapter 12: A Wedding and a Surprise**

**One Year Later**

Draco and I had been dating for about a year now, and life couldn't have been happier. We were completely and uncontrollably in love with each other, and I was falling harder and harder for him each day. As cheesy as it sounds, it was true. Needing something to do during the day, I had gotten a job working as a journalist for the _Daily Prophet, _and my nights were spent with Draco.

One evening in early August, 2002, Draco and I were sitting in the sitting room as I told Draco about my day, when Mrs. Malfoy - or Narcissa as she insisted I called her - knocked on the door. "Astoria, you have a visitor."

"Really?" I asked curiously. Ever since leaving Greengrass Manor I've been able to see my friends regularly, but I hadn't been expecting anyone today. Getting up from my chair, I made my way to the front door, with Draco following right behind me. "Daphne!" I exclaimed when I reached the front door.

"Hello, Astoria." my older sister replied, wrapping her arms around me.

"How are you? What are you doing here?" the questions came flooding out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I'm fine." Daphne said. "I came to tell you that I'm engaged, and you and the Malfoys are invited. I wanted to tell you in person."

"Stuart proposed?" I asked, and Daphne nodded excitedly. "That's great!"

"Thank you." Daphne replied. Suddenly, she noticed Draco standing awkwardly behind me. "Oh, I'm sorry. How are you, Draco?"

"Not bad." Draco replied with a smile. "Would you like to come in?"

Daphne nodded, and a few minutes later we were gathered in the sitting room again with one of the Malfoys' house elves bringing us tea.

"So, what's new with you?" I asked my sister, since I had not seen her in almost a year.

"Well, after you left, I moved in with Stuart. I was upset that they disowned you, and I let them know it too."  
"You did?" I asked, surprised at Daphne's words.

"Of course I did." Daphne replied. "I never really thought it was fair the way they treated you different than me just because you were a Ravenclaw and had different beliefs, but I was always too scared to admit it to them. That's what I admire about you, Tori, is that you _weren't _afraid. Anyways, I knew they had taken it too far by disowning you, so I moved out. I still see them every once and awhile of course, and Mother's happy to finally be planning a wedding. Speaking of the wedding, would you have the pleasure of being my maid of honor?"

"Me?" I gasped. "I thought you would have chosen Pansy."

"Well, Pansy is another bride's maid, but I feel like I've been a horrible sister towards you the past few years, so I wanted to make it up to you."

I smiled at my older sister. "In that case," I said, "Of course I will."

"Excellent." Daphne replied. "The wedding is December twenty-first."

For about a half hour, Daphne, Draco, and I continued to talk, until finally, Narcissa came in an invited Daphne to have dinner with us. Daphne sent an owl to Stuart, and stayed for several hours before heading home. After Daphne flooed home, I couldn't help but smile because I realized that I now had a better relationship with my sister that wasn't there before, and it felt good.

**At Daphne's wedding, Astoria looked gorgeous as usual in her bride's maid dress. She was wearing the necklace that I had given her for her last birthday. It was a silver chain with a dragon charm hanging on the end. The body of the Dragon was a Slytherin green, and its wings were a Ravenclaw blue. I felt the dragon was a goon representation of us.**

**At the reception, which was located at Greengrass Manor, we danced for a good hour or so, but I didn't get tired of it. How could I. I was in love with Astoria, and I wanted to tell her just how deep I was, but I had no idea how to tell her. Until now, that was.**

**After dancing to several songs, Astoria and I collapsed into chairs at our assigned table. Astoria looked as though she couldn't have been happier. We had seen her parents, and had nodded our acknowledgement to each other, and my parents spoke with them. That seemed like all the contact that Astoria needed to have with them, at least for now. After a while, I turned to my beautiful girlfriend and asked, "Would you like more punch, love."**

**Astoria nodded, and I picked up her glass and went to the punch table. I don't know what I would have done with she said she didn't want any, because that's where I had hid her Christmas present. I was going to give it to her on Christmas Eve, but I decided that the night of her sister's wedding would be better. I set the glass of punch and handed Astoria the present. Luckily no one was paying any attention to us, and my parents were talking to the Greengrasses and the Leonards, so as Astoria reached for her wand to open the present, I took the opportunity to get down on one knee behind her. Astoria opened the gift, the velvet box included, and turned to face me with a curious expression on her face. She gasps when she saw my appearance.**

**"Astoria," I said, taking a deep breath, "I'm not very good with this kind of stuff, but I want you to know that I'm in love with you. We've been through so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Astoria Greengrass, will you marry me?"**

**"Yes," Astoria whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Then louder, "Yes!" **

**She jumped into my arms and kissed me passionately. The room was crowded with people but we didn't care. Suddenly, someone started applauding, but that didn't matter either. All that mattered to me at that moment was Astoria, and the fact that I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. Early tonight, I didn't think she could have been happier, but clearly, I was wrong.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Day to Remember

**Author's note: You may be wondering what took so long to update. Well, I gave you a PROPOSAL last chapter, and only got three reviews (well four by Friday, but by that time I had no time to update) to show for it. Needless to say, I was disappointed, so I focused more on my new Hunger Games fic, which is my newest obsession. So I suggest that unless you want to wait another week before the next chapter comes, you should probably review. :)**

**Oh, and a random piece of information: Today is Neville Longbottom's thirty-second birthday! :) And I bet you can guess whose birthday is tomorrow. :)**

**Chapter 13: A Day to Remember**

**The twelfth of April, 2003, was the date of Astoria's and my wedding. It was held outside Malfoy Manor on a warm, sunny spring day. There was a fair amount of guests in attendance, and the wedding wasn't too big or too small. On my side were my parents, a few friends and acquaintances from school, and my aunt, Andromeda. Andromeda, who I had only just met a few years ago when she and my mother decided to reconnect with each other, had brought along her grandson, Teddy, and had given him a small mirror to entertain himself with. The little metamorphmagus, who was almost five-years-old, determinedly tried to turn his hair specific colors, but frowned as it repeatedly changed to a color other than the one he wanted, as he was still too young to control his morphing abilities properly. Watching him made my think of my late cousin, his mother, Nymphadora, and I wondered how we would have interacted as children if our mothers had been closer. Then again, Nymphadora had been seven years older than me, so it's not as if we would had been best friends or anything even if Andromeda haven't been disowned by the entire Black family. **

**Astoria had invited her family, even though her relationship with her parents still wasn't very smooth. She had also invited her friends from school, some of whom were already married, and one even had a four-month-old son. Then, between the two of us, all of our parents' pure-blood friends were also invited. However, despite all the guests, there was only one person on my mind, and that was Astoria.**

**Her father walked her down the aisle, just like any other father would have. When our parent's discovered our engagement the Greengrasses' were surprisingly very accepting of the idea, and Rosaline Greengrass was even excited to be able to plan a wedding with my mother after all. She and my mother got along quite well, and I think they actually had fun planning the wedding together. Astoria was asked by parents if she wanted to be walked down the aisle by her father, and after a few seconds of hesitation, she agreed. Maybe someday, Astoria's relationship would improve, and this was only the first step.**

**She couldn't have looked more beautiful as she walked down the aisle towards me. The vows went by in a flash, and although I meant every word I said, I barely remember saying them. Astoria vowed to love and treasure me long after death, and to always be there for me and any future children we might have. Then, it was over, and I got to kiss Astoria, officially making her my wife. **

**During the reception, someone put a charm on Astoria and I that forced us to kiss every time someone in the room mentioned any kind of blood status, which was fairly often since the room was filled with prejudiced pure-bloods. I can't say that Astoria and I minded though. After dinner, there was hours upon hours of just talking to guests and dancing. After a while, though, I found myself craving some privacy. Grabbing Astoria by the arm, we quietly slipped away for a little romance.**

Marrying Draco was the most special and amazing experience of my life. I couldn't believe that after all we've been though, we were finally married. We went on a honeymoon to Puerto Rico for a week, which was outstanding. When we returned, Lucius and Narcissa wanted to speak to us in the sitting room, so Draco and I went to wait for them. We only waited for a few minutes before the older couple entered the room and sat down.

"Draco, Astoria," Narcissa began. "As you are newlyweds, Lucius and I know how important it is for you to have privacy. Therefore, we've decided it is time you had a home of your own."

"As you know, Draco," Lucius continued, "Malfoy Manor has been in my family for generations. Your mother and I inherited it as a wedding present from my father, who inherited it from his father, and so on. And now, I am giving it to you and Astoria. Meanwhile, your mother and I will be moving a couple miles away."

"Thank you, Father." Draco said, and I followed his lead. Over the next week or two, Draco and I helped Lucius and Narcissa move out into a mansion that was slightly smaller than Malfoy Manor, and then I went about redecorating the Manor in order to make it more cheerful. I brought more light in, and it would be the perfect place to raise a family someday, if Draco and I ever decided to have one. With all the redecorating I had done, it was much brighter and much less dreary, and you could never tell that Malfoy Manor had been the headquarters of death-eaters. It was strange to think that my home once hosted death-eaters, but after enough fixing up, I thought I could handle it. The sitting room and bedrooms had new curtains, which Draco and I left drawn back for most of the day. My favorite addition to the Manor, though, was a beautiful crystal chandelier that hung from the dining room ceiling.

I had been living for nearly twenty-one years, and my life was almost perfect. I had transformed the eerie Malfoy Manor into a cheerful, friendlier home, and had the perfect husband to go with, who just happened to be the man I loved more than anyone else in the world. The only thing missing was an "heir to the Malfoy name" as I overheard Narcissa calling it; a baby.

**Author's note: I bet you can guess what happens next. ;). So, 90 reviews, people. Can we get to 100 this chapter? My 100****th**** reviewer will get a prize, which we'll talk about later. :)**

**Also, what is your favorite kind of cyber cake? ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: A Strong Desire

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the delay, guys! I meant to post this last Thursday, but my brain didn't want to work, and I ran out of time. Then I went camping for the weekend.**

**On another note, thanks so much! 12 reviews for last chapter, plus 7 for other chapters, bringing me to 108 total reviews! (If I counted right.) That's awesome!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lucy X-teen, for being the 100****th**** reviewer! But all of the reviewers deserve some thanks, as having over 100 reviews wouldn't be possible without you. :)**

**Chapter 14: A Strong Desire**

"**Draco?" Astoria asked one Sunday in December 2004, a few weeks before Christmas. We had been married for about a year and eight months, and things couldn't be better.**

"**Yes, love?" I replied as I continued to read my copy of the **_**Daily Prophet**_**.**

"**Have you ever thought about having a baby?"**

**My head snapped up in surprise. "A… a baby?" Astoria nodded eagerly. "No, I… I can't say that I have."**

"**Well, I've thought about it, ever since we got married actually, and lately it's gotten worse." Astoria replied. "I think it would be nice."**

"**Are you sure, Tori?" I asked nervously, hoping to talk her out of it. I didn't think I was ready for a baby yet. Someday, sure, but not now. If I did become a father, I would want to be a better father to the baby than my father was to me, and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that responsibility quite yet.**

"**Absolutely."**

"**But, I don't think I'm ready." I sighed. "I want to be the best father I can be, unlike our own fathers were. What… what if I fail?"**

"**Draco, you're not going to fail at fatherhood." Astoria said softly. "I'll be there to help you."**

"**But let's just say I don't like the direction they're going in, or who their friends are." I said, thinking of Ron and Hermione Weasley and Harry and Ginny Potter, my arch enemies when I was in school. "And what if no matter how hard I try to accept it, I just can't, and I'm not able to be there for him or her. What if they hate me, Astoria?"**

"**You really are worried about this, aren't you?" Astoria asked and I nodded. "Well, I'll tell you what. How about we just stop trying **_**not **_**to get pregnant. I'll stop taking my birth control potion, and we'll just continue on as normal. How does that sound."**

"**It sounds perfect." I said with a smile.**

It was mid-March, 2005, and I was at my desk at work trying to think of what to get Draco for our second wedding anniversary, even though it was still a month away. I was supposed to being writing my weekly column for the _Daily Prophet_, but I was having a severe writer's block. Unfortunately, nothing was coming to mind about the anniversary present either. Suddenly, another wave of nausea hit me, and I had to run to the nearest loo. This was the fifth time today, and it was only one in the afternoon. When I came out of the loo, one of my coworkers, Isabel, gave me a concerned look. "Are you alright, Astoria?" she asked. "That's the fifth time you've rushed to the loo today."

"I'm fine." I sighed. "I'm a bit hungry, though. I'm going to grab a snack."

When I come back from the break room with a chocolate muffin in my hand, Isabel raises her eyebrows, clearly suspiciously. "Really, Astoria? That's the third chocolate thing you've eaten today."

"What, I just can't get enough chocolate today."

Isabel stared at me, and suddenly her eyes lit up. "If you don't mind me asking, dear, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Really, Isabel, I don't see what that has to do with anything – oh…" Something suddenly clicked inside my brain. I quickly checked my calendar. Sure enough Isabel had a point. I didn't get my period this month when I was supposed to. Or last month. Or in February. It all made sense. The throwing up, the need for chocolate, the missed periods…

"Isabel, do you know any pregnancy test spells?" I asked slowly.

Isabel smiled. "You bet I do." She said, and together we went to the public loo. A few minutes later, the test is preformed, and there are six green rings on my wand, signaling that I was indeed pregnant, and about six weeks along.

"Congratulations." Isabel said, and gave me a hug. All that I could think about though, was when and how I was going to tell Draco the good news.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A week after discovering I was pregnant, I went home earlier than usual with a package in my hand. After kissing Draco hello, and handed the package off to him. "What's this?" he asked suspiciously.

"An early anniversary present," I answered with a smile.

Draco raised his eyebrows as he unwrapped the package to find an infant-sized, blue and green jumper. He gave me a strange look. "Sorry to say, Astoria, but I think this is a little small for me."

I smiled at him. "That's because it's not for you. While I suppose it sort of is, but – "

"- Astoria, please stop talking." Draco interrupted, but his lips were curved into a smile. "You're confusing me. Just get to the point."

_Fine then,_ I thought. _I will._ "I'm pregnant." I said cheerfully, and Draco's eyes grew as wide and dinner plates.

"What? So soon? But you've only been off the potion for three months. It works that fast?"

Draco's many questions were so out of character for him, that I had to struggle not to laugh. "Yes, Draco. I'm about seven weeks along, and probably due around late October or early November. Aren't you happy? Because I am overjoyed." I wasn't sure why I added that last part, but for some reason, I just felt the need to.

"Over course I am, Tori." Draco sighed. "I'm just… a little surprised. I was expecting you to get pregnant seven, eight months from when you stopped the potion, not three."

"Are you ready? For fatherhood?" I asked, thinking of our conversation back in December.

Draco hesitated. "Yes. I think I am. And with you to help me, what can go wrong."

Draco was right. We had each other. Together, we would help each other become the best parents we can be.

**Author's note: I feel like this is far from being my best chapter, but I really wanted to post the chapter, so here you go. Please review, and maybe give me some reassurance (but only if I deserve it). :)**

**Only 2 more chapters, and then the epilogue. :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Eightyeight Choices

**Chapter 15: Eighty-eight choices**

At twenty weeks, I was halfway through my pregnancy, but for Draco and I, the wait was horrible. All we wanted was the pregnancy to be over with. We were eager to find out the gender of the baby, and now we finally would.

We went into St. Mungo's one Saturday morning to get the ultrasound that would determine the gender of our child. These ultrasounds were more advanced than muggle ones, and worked much more quickly. All the healer had to do was wave her wand over my stomach, and our baby appeared on the screen. "Congratulations!" the healer said cheerfully. "You're expecting a healthy baby boy!"

Draco and I were ecstatic. A baby boy! We would have been just as happy with a girl, but finally giving the baby an identity, and being able to call him a "he", was exciting. We told our family and friends as soon as we could, and everyone was nearly as overjoyed as we were, especially Lucius and Narcissa, who were happy to have another "heir to the Malfoy name". Daphne was also happy for me, as she had her own ten-month-old son, Stephan, who was named after our father. Now that we knew the gender of our baby, it was time to give him a name.

"Well, I was thinking we should continue my family tradition and name him after a star or constellation, if you are willing." Draco said when I brought up the topic.

"I think that's an excellent idea." I said as I found a book on the constellations down from the shelf.

"Good thing we're starting now, because we have eighty-eight choices to choose from."

I smiled. "Yes, but some of them are just way too feminine. I'm sorry, but I am _not _naming my son Cassiopeia."

Draco laughed. "Good point."

Together, we sat on the couch and opened the book. "Well, not Andromeda." I said quickly, looking at the first page.

Draco grimaced. "Absolutely not. Besides, I have an aunt named Andromeda, let's not forget that."

"Antlia, Apus, Aquirius, Aquila, Ara…" Nothing good yet. Then I find something that might actually work. "Aries, the ram?"

"No." Draco said sharply, although I'm not sure why he was against the name, so I continued.

We continued through the book until I came to a peculiar name. Cancer. "Now, why would anyone name a constellation after a muggle disease?" I asked. "Or I suppose it's the disease after the constellation?"

"No idea." Draco said quickly. "Moving on."

"Leo?" I suggest when we are farther in the book

"Absolutely not." Draco snapped.

"Why not? It's a cute name." I protested.

"If he's in Slytherin, and chances are he will be judging by our family histories, he will be teased with that name. Leo is a lion, you know that, right? I am not giving my son a _Gryffindor_ name."

"Fine." I pout, and continue on.

"Orion?" Draco asks suddenly when we get to the 'o's'.

"No," I sigh. "It seems… I don't know… unoriginal."

"Unoriginal? I don't think there are too many people named Orion, love."

"That's not what I meant." I replied. "I meant that it's one of the constellations people think of first. I want something unique."

We continue through the book until a name catches my eye. It's perfect. "Scorpius?" I asked, hoping this would be the one.

"I like it." Draco said without hesitation, so I read the description.

"It says here that the English translation for Scorpius is "the scorpion". It's also the horoscope for the twenty-third of October to the twenty-first of November, right when he'll be born. It's perfect, Draco."

"Scorpius it is then." Draco said with a smile.

Scorpius Malfoy. My little boy finally had the perfect name.

**The months passed by agonizingly slowly. Soon even October had passed, which was a problem. It was now about ten o'clock in the evening on the second of November, and Astoria was three, almost four, days overdue. I was prepared to rush into St. Mungo's on the thirtieth of October, Astoria's due date, but nothing had happened that day. It was just a normal day. The healers said not to worry, that we would just have to wait until little Scorpius was ready. But still, I couldn't help but worry.**

**It wasn't until late on the second of November that Astoria began to have real contractions. We had to wait about an hour or so to make sure they were real, since Astoria had had some sort of mock contractions two days before, on Halloween. As time passed, the contraction grew stronger, longer, and closer together, and both of us knew the time had come.**

**Astoria was in labor for an excruciating ten and a half hours. It was hard for me, to see my wife in pain as she screamed and cursed. I'd never seen her like that, and if it was hard on me, I can't imagine how painful it was for her. Finally at eight-thirty-eight in the morning, my son's cries filled the room. He was here.**

"**Hello, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Astoria cooed when the healers finally placed our newborn son in her arms. "I'm your mummy." **

**I slowly made my way to my wife's hospital bed to take a look at my son for the first time. He had little hair, but the small amount that he did have was the same shade of blonde that mine was. His eyes were bright blue, much brighter than my grey ones, but the healer had informed me that all baby's eyes were that color at first. "Draco?" Astoria asked softly.**

"**Yes, love?"**

"**No more kids. One's enough for me."**

**I smiled at her, because I couldn't have agreed more. I had a beautiful wife, Astoria, and a wonderful newborn son, Scorpius. What more could I want?**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Author's note: Okay… you're going to hate me… but this is the last chapter before the epilogue. Sorry, but the chapters would have been too short if I spilt them in two. This was short enough as it is. Once again, I'm sorry for this. Please review. Let's see how much reviews I can get before the end of the story. :)**


	16. Epilogue: Eleven Years Later

**Author's note: Here's the epilogue. *sniff*.**

**First, I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers (In order of you reviewed first. :)) :**

**Iamnumbernine, creativename0," .hair", Aurora-16, rainbowspring, DragonQuill6913, Bucky5, aleera, Kou Ame, AKToad, Never-ending Magic, Fiera Fierce, SnowflakeBeautiful, SoleyReader, MissMileyRaion, Woemcat, obviously, "Brooke", owlgirlie387, LilyLoena, wolfmoon12, Sakura Lisel, 4 "Guests", SlytherinPureBlood15, Cassia4u, dreams are beautiful, The Evil Pink Cupcake, Girlnextdoor121000, MandyHarry64, Kate2623, Roseinthetardis, Lizaluvsdoggies, Lucy X-teen, 101Icestormxx, sweethearts together, and andread08!**

Wow, that's a lot! 39 reviewers! Not as much as my last completed story (which had 55), but that had 33 chapters, while this has 16. :)

**Thanks so much everyone, including any new reviewers that I get after the epilogue. You are all amazing! :)**

**And now, the epilogue, which is based off the first chapter of another one of my stories, "Trust Me", except is in Draco's pov instead of Scorpius'. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story. :)**

**Epilogue: Eleven Years Later**

**1****st ****of September, 2017**

**Draco's pov**

Eleven years go by much too quickly. My son was now eleven years old, almost twelve, and Astoria and I were taking him to King's Cross Station for his first year. "Now, there's no need to worry about what house you're in." I said to him as we walk towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "You see Scorpius, we are Malfoys, and Malfoys have been pure-blooded Slytherins for generations. Your Grandfather would be very disappointed in you if you broke the tradition." As ashamed as I was to admit it, it was probably true. Instead of mending the relationship between my father and me as my mother had hoped, it had gotten worse after Scorpius was born. My father was constantly telling me that I wasn't raising Scorpius properly. Meaning, I wasn't telling him that purebloods were superior over other wizards and muggles and mudbloods were scum, but Scorpius heard enough of that from his grandparents. Besides, I didn't appreciate my father telling me how to raise my son, when I didn't even like the way he treated _me_.

I continued to ramble on, mostly about Slytherin, but I could tell my son was beginning to tune me out, as he has heard this speech from me to many times than he can, I'm sure. Scorpius looks almost identical to how I did at eleven, but personality wise, he is not like me at all. He's very intelligent, like his mother, and as much as I don't like to admit, has plenty of bravery in him as well, much more than I do. This is what scared me.

"But we'll be proud of you no matter what house you're in, right, Draco?" Astoria asked suddenly.

"Absolutely!" I replied, and knew I was telling the truth. Still, that didn't make me less anxious.

As we crashed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, the look of amazement on Scorpius' face was priceless, something I'll always treasure. As usual, people stared at us as we walked through the crowd, but I kept his head down and attempted to ignore the stares. That was what usually happens when we went out as a family, which wasn't very often. It was because of my past as a death-eater that they stared, and they still did not trust me. Something told me they never would be. What made it worse was that Scorpius was beginning to notice. I think the first time he noticed the staring was when Astoria and I took him to Diagon Alley for his eleventh birthday. Usually, only Astoria would take him to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, but this year, he begged him to go with as well. Since I almost always give him what he wants, I agreed.

As we walked the streets of Diagon Alley, people stared at me, and whispered my name to each other with a great amount of dislike. At home, Scorpius asked me about it when I was reading the _Daily Prophet, _and at my calmest. "Dad?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Scorpius?" I said with a smile as he looked up from his paper.

"Why were people staring at you in Diagon Alley as if you had some sort of disease?"

I hesitated. Did I really want to tell Scorpius about my past? "Sit down, Scorpius." I said finally.

Scorpius did as he was told, and I slowly rolled up his sleeve to reveal my very faded dark mark. "What _is _that?" my son gasped.

"It's a death mark." I explained with a sigh. "In my sixth year, I became a death eater. Your grandparents were death eaters as well."

Scorpius gasped in surprise, but he couldn't help it. "Really? Why?"

I father sighed again, but time, it was longer, and more depressed. "Because, if I didn't, Vol-… Voldemort would kill me" Right then, I decided that I had had enough for the night. "Please, Scorpius, no more questions for tonight." And with that, he dropped the subject.

We stopped as we got closer to the train. As Scorpius was getting ready to board it, I noticed Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasley, and their families standing about forty-five meters away and nodded curtly to them. Of course, my very observant son just had to notice me doing so. "Who are they?" he asked curiously.

"No one of your concern." I replied simply. Scorpius attempted to say goodbye to us quickly, but Astoria just wouldn't let him go. Finally, after he reminded her that the train would leave without him if he didn't go, Scorpius was allowed to board.

"He'll do fine. And it doesn't matter what house he'll in, he's still our son." I said, mostly to reassure myself rather than Astoria.

My wife smiled at me. "I know." She said softly, and rested her head on my shoulder.

And with that, Scorpius was gone, off to Hogwarts. He was growing so fast. Perhaps one day he'd find a girl that would tame his heart just as Astoria tamed mine. She had said that the heart of a dragon was impossible to tame, but she was wrong. She did just that.

**Author's note: So that's the end. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you want to know what happens to Scorpius, please read my Scorpius/Rose story, "Trust Me", if you haven't already. :)**

**Also feel free to check out the other stories I'm currently working on, "Always There" and "Wipe Away the Tears". Here are the summaries:**

"**Always There": ****Teddy and Victoire have been in love for a long time, but when Victoire makes an unexpected discovery, both of their lives are turned upside down. Now the couple is faced with huge obstacles that will threaten not only their relationship, but their relationship with their family and friends as well. Will their love fall apart or will they only grow closer together? Teddy/Victoire**

"**Wipe Away the Tears" (a Hunger Games fic): As if being reaped for the Hunger Games wasn't bad enough, Annie Cresta struggles with having to go into arena with her best friend's younger brother and falling for her mentor, Finnick Odair, who has also fallen for her. Even if Annie survives the arena, she and Finnick will have to struggle to find love in a world where the Capitol seems determined for them to be miserable.**

**~ HogwartsDreamer113**

"**Maybe it's because a dragon's heart is impossible to tame, and you have the heart of dragon." – Astoria Greengrass :)**


End file.
